Et la lumière fut!
by Javi424
Summary: Une autre vision de la saison 8. Comment Castle pourrait être amené à comprendre ce qui se passe. Merci pour vos commentaires !


Ce matin, il avait encore une fois saisit l'opportunité d'une enquête pour se rendre au poste du 12ème.

Mais cette fois-ci, à sa plus grande déception, Kate n'était pas là.

Esposito et Ryan étaient bien chargés de l'enquête, mais les nouvelles fonctions de capitaine de sa femme, impliquaient que parfois il faille qu'elle se rende à des réunions au Central.

Il traînait bien dans les pattes de ses amis, mais son intérêt pour cette affaire en était malgré tout fortement réduit. En tout cas, tant que Beckett n'en prendrait pas part.

Et comble de malchance, alors qu'elle débutait à peine, l'intrigue de cette nouvelle affaire ne semblait pas s'acheminer vers un mystère excitant et, par l'hypothèse quasi certaine qui se profilait, elle se conclurait assez rapidement. Jouant au plus malheureux, et désirant se faire plaindre, Castle se décida à les amener à fouler un chemin bien plus intéressant à son goût.

\- Les gars … je crois que Beckett est toujours amoureuse de moi…

\- Sérieux Castle ? on bosse là !

Si Esposito pouvait se montrait parfois insensible en apparence, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il éprouvait de la peine pour son ami. Il souhaitait comme beaucoup que ces deux là se retrouvent, mais ces derniers temps, il trouvait que Castle avait tendance à refuser de regarder la vérité en face.

Partageant un regard complice avec Ryan, il laissa de côté malgré tout le dossier qu'il étudiait avant l'intervention de Castle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Castle ?

\- Et bien… parfois, on partage des … moments tous les deux… elle me regarde comme avant…

\- Elle a des sentiments pour toi c'est sur, mais tu sais… je veux pas te faire de la peine vieux, mais elle t'a demandé de l'espace alors …

\- Non ... non Ryan … je sais bien ce que vous pensez… vous vous dites que je suis fou de m'accrocher à elle… mais sérieusement les gars, parfois je vois bien qu'elle a encore envie de moi…

\- Ouais bon, c'est sur qu'il y a encore un truc, ça se sent … mais… Esposito chercha les mots dans le regard de Ryan, pour ne pas blesser son ami.

\- Tu sais, parfois on peut éprouver de l'attirance physique mais ça veut pas dire que c'est de l'amour…

\- Alors vous pensez qu'elle ne m'aime plus ?

Castle les regardait à présent inquiet et confus.

\- On te dit simplement de faire un peu attention à toi … faut te préserver… au cas où tu vois …

\- T'es notre pote Castle… mais ça fait quoi ? 6 semaines qu'elle est partie… et tu n'es pas plus avancé aujourd'hui qu'hier…

Ryan se tut un instant, priant pour que Castle ne prenne pas mal ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Peut-être qu'elle t'aime toujours… mais qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne t'aimait pas assez pour vivre avec toi et te laissait avoir l'impression que tout va bien… peut-être que physiquement, tout lui convenait, mais elle sait que tu es très amoureux d'elle, et elle a peut-être voulu être honnête avec toi, mais n'a pas encore eu le courage de te le dire clairement…

Castle encaissa le choc des propos de son ami. Etait-ce possible ? Kate regrettait-elle son mariage ? Jamais elle n'avait laissé le moindre indice pouvant lui faire croire qu'elle doutait.

Elle semblait amoureuse et presqu'un an après leur mariage, elle lui avait toujours donné l'impression que sa vie était parfaite avec lui.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet des enfants depuis bien longtemps, mais pour autant, Kate n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle n'en voulait plus.

Perturbé par ces soudaines pensées, Castle s'éloigna lentement vers la salle de repos, sous les regards lourds et culpabilisés des deux collègues.

Il prit place sur l'un des fauteuils à disposition du personnel du poste, pour essayer de faire le point dans ses pensées.

Une boule au goût amère s'était forgée dans sa gorge, et la peur d'une vérité bien trop cruelle prenait place dans son ventre.

Si les gars avaient raison, comment allait-il s'en remettre ? … impossible… pas après avoir goûté au bonheur de partager la vie de Kate.

Pourrait-il seulement la reconquérir si c'était la vérité ? Aussitôt, la douleur s'insinua dans son cœur, quand la réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Il connaissait Beckett… si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle ne ferait rien pour le blesser davantage, et dès lors, c'en était finit.

Aurait-il perdu la femme de sa vie ? C'était donc ça la vérité ?

Kate attendait-elle le bon moment pour lui dire qu'elle ne reviendrait finalement pas ?

\- Euh Castle ?

Ryan. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ivre de douleur et rongé par le doute.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous ? on va aller chercher notre suspect… on sait bien qu'on n'a pas le droit mais bon … elle n'est pas là alors …

La proposition se voulait soucieuse de le sortir de ses nouvelles pensées, mais aussi, pour Ryan et Esposito, représentait une façon de se déculpabiliser de l'avoir fait flancher à ce point.

Depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il était seul ici, ils l'avaient vu se décomposer et leur peine en avait été profonde.

\- Non les gars … merci… je vais rester ici encore un peu… et je rentrerai après …

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et loin de rassurer ses amis sur son état émotionnel, ils tournèrent les talons, non sans difficulté.

* * *

De retour au poste, Kate se sentait fébrile et exaspérait par les réunions du genre, qui pour elles, lui faisaient clairement perdre son temps.

Ses fonctions de capitaine ne lui laissaient pourtant guère le choix, mais elle détestait s'y rendre autant qu'elle détestait sa situation actuelle.

Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa que Ryan et Esposito étaient absents, probablement sur le terrain pour résoudre l'affaire qu'elle leur avait confié le matin même.

Cependant, elle ne s'attendait à voir Castle dans la salle de repos, semblant absorbé dans ses pensées, un drôle d'air sur le visage. Instinctivement, elle s'en inquiéta.

\- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? tout va bien ?

Il releva lentement la tête vers elle, et son visage lui fit craindre le pire.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Tu vas bien ?

Il ne répondait pas, augmentant son inquiétude à son paroxysme.

\- Rick ? dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, la panique commençant à la submerger.

Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son bras, il sembla sortir de sa bulle.

\- Oui … ça va… ne t'inquiètes pas…

\- Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu n'as pas vu ta tête … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A nouveau, le silence. A nouveau, la panique.

\- Rick ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore Kate ?

Abasourdie par sa question, elle prit peur de son air sérieux et terriblement malheureux.

Elle recula sans vraiment sans rendre compte, rompant le contact avec lui.

\- Rick… je t'ai déjà répondu … tu le sais…

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle se décida à le lui redire, craignant maintenant qu'il ne craque et ne lui fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie… comme mettre un terme à leur mariage.

\- Je t'aime Rick … toujours…

\- Tu m'aimes … comme un mari … ou comme tu aimes Esposito ou Ryan ?

Son ton était étrangement triste et sa question pour le moins stupide, mais devant l'attitude de son mari, la peur la gagna un peu plus.

\- Babe … je t'aime… tu dois me faire confiance… s'il te plait…

\- Ryan et Espo… ils pensent que peut-être … tu regrettes notre mariage… et que si tu veux du temps, c'est pour trouver le bon moment pour me le dire …

« Quoi ? Mais ils sont stupides ou quoi ? » se dit-elle, avant de se reprendre. Après tout, quelle image donnait-elle vraiment à ses amis ? à son père ? à Rick ?

Qui d'autre pensait qu'elle souhaitait vraiment quitter son mari définitivement ?

\- Est-ce que c'est ça Kate ? … c'est ça ?

Sa voix n'était que murmure, et ses yeux, voilaient par la douleur.

\- Si c'est ça… je t'en prie, dis le moi… n'attends pas… je t'aime… mais si tu veux partir pour de bon, dis le moi … même si ça doit me tuer… ne me laisses pas garder espoir, s'il n'y en a plus…

Kate était littéralement figée. Mon dieu … tout ça prenait des proportions beaucoup trop énormes. La douleur dans les yeux de Castle était trop difficile à supporter.

\- Babe … non … ça n'a rien à voir avec ça … je te le jure… jamais… jamais je ne te quitterai… si tu savais…

\- Alors dis-le moi…

D'un bond, il s'était levé, et réduit l'écart entre eux d'à peine quelques centimètres. Son front contre le sien, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la maintenant contre lui.

Kate, bouleversée, n'eut pas le cœur de reprendre ses distances.

Son odeur la ravageait, sa force la dévoreait.

Elle aimait cet homme de tout son être et pourtant se refusait à lui…

\- Kate … je sais que tu m'aimes … je le sens… tout comme je sens que tu aimes être contre moi, là, maintenant… je t'en prie… dis-moi… dis-moi pourquoi tu t'infliges ça... pourquoi tu nous infliges ça …c'est bientôt notre anniversaire Kate …

\- Mon dieu Rick …

Elle souffrait, il pouvait l'entendre. Elle luttait contre elle-même, mais s'abandonnait pourtant à son étreinte.

\- Chéri … je ne peux pas … je voudrais mais je ne peux pas …je t'aime …

A présent, c'est elle qui craquait. Envahie par la douleur, par l'envie, par l'amour, par la prudence…elle murmurait, elle promettait… elle craquait et Castle ne comprenait rien… comment pourrait-il comprendre…

\- Si tu savais Kate … j'ai besoin de nous … j'ai besoin de comprendre… j'ai besoin de toi… je veux tes bras, je veux ton corps, je veux tes baisers, je veux ton regard quand on fait l'amour … Kate …

\- Rick, je t'en prie …

La torture prenait place dans chacun de leur corps… le cœur sur le point d'exploser et les mains brûlantes de se toucher.

\- Je veux te ramener à la maison… je veux te dévêtir… te caresser … t'embrasser… je veux redécouvrir ton corps… je te veux toi … je veux te faire l'amour … je veux que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime …

\- Oh Rick … je le sais … et je veux tout ça … je te promets que je veux tout ça …

Tout n'était que murmures entre eux, doux et douloureux à la fois. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme à l'espoir de se sortir indemne de cette épreuve.

\- Alors viens avec moi … rentrons … laisse moi t'aimer Kate … laisse toi m'aimer …

Elle allait abandonner… elle le sentait … son amour était trop fort pour continuer à se torturer ainsi… Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle releva la tête vers lui, pour se perdre dans son regard follement désespéré et noir de désir. Elle le voulait … et amorça un mouvement dans sa direction, prête à s'emparer de ses lèvres.

\- Beckett, je peux te voir une minu… ?

Vikram. Le nez dans son dossier, il n'avait pas remarquait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et aussitôt après, constata avec désolation qu'il venait d'interrompre un moment intime entre Kate et son mari.

\- Oh … désolé… je ne voulais pas … j'avais pas vu …

Lentement, Kate se déplaça et s'éloigna un peu de Rick. Il ferma les yeux un instant, gagné par le désespoir et la frustration.

\- Je voulais te montrer … un truc … c'est _très important_ …

Le regard de Kate s'illumina, et Rick le vit. Surpris, il regarda les réactions de sa femme avec une plus grande attention.

\- Oui… euh d'accord … j'arrive Vikram … attends moi dans mon bureau… juste une minute ok ? …

\- Oui bien sûr … désolé encore …dit-il en s'éloignant.

Kate tenta de reprendre un peu plus ses esprits. Elle voulait toujours autant Rick, mais l'intervention de Vikram lui avait permis de se rappeler pourquoi elle devait le maintenir éloigner. Encore un peu. Juste un peu. Pas trop. Par pitié pas trop.

\- Babe … elle lui prit les mains et le regarda intensément… je te promets qu'on en reparlera … mais je t'en supplie … crois-moi… je t'aime … comme un mari … comme mon mari … et je vais revenir… et jamais plus je ne te laisserai douter…

Ne tenant plus, elle commença à partir, quand Rick la retint par la main.

\- Kate … reviens moi s'il te plait …

\- Je te promets Rick …

Elle se força à le quitter, et d'un pas pressé, elle s'éloigna de lui. A hauteur de son bureau, elle croisa les gars, de retour au poste, visiblement ayant fait chou blanc.

Elle leur jeta un regard si noir, qu'ils en eurent un mouvement de recul.

D'une légère tape sur l'épaule, Esposito attira l'attention de Ryan, et du regard lui désigna la salle de repos.

\- Hey Castle ? ça va ? Ryan était inquiet, l'attitude de Beckett quand elle les avait regardé, lui faisait craindre le pire.

Castle était debout, face au mur, le front posé à l'endroit même où s'était tenu Beckett un peu plus tôt. Il respirait bruyamment, et semblait en proie à un des tourments profondément enfouis en lui.

\- Oui … ça va… enfin …

\- T'es sûr, ça a pas l'air mon vieux…

\- Disons que j'ai un petit problème typiquement masculin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … le genre de truc qui arrive quand on se tient trop près de la femme qu'on aime … je peux vous assurer qu'elle m'aime les gars…

Comprenant la nature de son problème et soulagé par sa dernière phrase, les garçons esquissèrent un léger sourire.

\- Tu veux qu'on te laisse un petit moment… le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre?

Esposito ne cachait plus son amusement, et par la même, sa sympathie pour cet homme si étrange parfois, mais si … Castle !

\- Ça va aller je crois … par contre … j'ai besoin de vous pour un truc …

\- Euh là mon pote, ne compte pas sur nous pour …

\- Mais non, ça va pas non ? Vous êtes encore plus bizarres que moi des fois !

Rassurés, les deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui, tout en faisant mine de garder leurs distances.

\- Les gars … qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce type… Vikram ?

Etonnés par sa question, Ryan détourna la tête pour regarder l'analyste, en pleine discussion avec Kate.

\- T'es pas en train de t'imaginer qu'il y a un truc entre eux quand même ?

\- Non … je ne me suis pas mis dans cet état tout seul les gars … dit-il en prenant place sur une chaise.

\- Il n'y a rien entre eux de nature … amoureuse, reprit-il en frissonnant d'effroi à cette pensée, c'est pas ça … mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose …

Réfléchissant à la question, Esposito tenta une réponse.

\- En fait, on sait pas grand-chose… il bossait pour le FBI avant que l'ancienne équipe de Beckett ne soit tuée…il l'a prévenu, elle a essayé de l'aider et on connait la suite, Allison Hyde s'est suicidée quand elle a été percée à jour…

L'esprit de Castle fulminait … « non non non… c'est pas possible »…un éclair, la lumière dans son esprit. Il savait.

\- Les gars … et si c'était pas ça ? … si Allison Hyde n'était pas derrière tout ça et que Beckett l'avait deviné ?

Ryan regarda Esposito, essayant de lire dans son regard.

\- Si elle pensait qu'Allison n'était pas aussi coupable qu'elle semble l'être, pourquoi Beckett ne nous aurait rien dit ?

\- Réfléchissez … quand est-ce que Beckett nous a laissé en plan pour enquêter ? a quel moment a-t-elle décidé de faire cavalier seule ?

\- Bracken … l'enquête concernant la mort de sa mère…

Esposito avait répondu dans un murmure. Beckett avait été obsédée par cette affaire, elle en avait fait son objectif prioritaire. Castle pouvait-il avoir raison cette fois encore ?

\- Oui mais pourquoi ne pas nous le dire ? On était pour Bracken… elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur nous… et …

Ryan s'interrompit à nouveau pour bien choisir ses mots.

\- Pourquoi t'aurait-elle quitté ? Quel rapport ?

« Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis … » Castle tenait quelque chose, il en était certain.

\- Pour m'éloigner de l'enquête … son ancienne équipe a été décimée à Washington à cause d'une recherche qu'elle a fait… vous vous rappelez comme elle se sentait coupable ? Et si elle nous avait éloignés pour qu'il ne nous arrive pas la même chose ? Les gars ! c'est ça ! c'est obligatoirement ça !

Perdus entre possibilité et interrogation, les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau, comme pour fusionner leurs esprits.

La théorie de Castle n'était pas absurde, restait à savoir si Kate aurait vraiment pu risquer son mariage et sa peau, pour courir après des fantômes…

Castle les voyait réfléchir et s'interroger, ils étaient perturbés et comprit que son idée ne les laissait pas indifférent.

\- Les gars … avant que Vikram n'arrive, je vous jure que Beckett était prête à revenir vers moi… elle allait m'embrasser… elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle voulait rentrer mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas …

A présent, il était comme hystérique. De nouveau gonflé à bloc, tant il était persuadé d'avoir compris.

\- Elle luttait les gars, contre elle-même … et quand Vikram est arrivé, il a mentionné un truc très important à lui montrer … sérieusement les gars ! Vous ne voyez pas le lien ?...Kate a changé d'attitude tout de suite, je l'ai vu … elle était plus qu'intéressée par ce qu'il avait pour elle … bon sang les gars ! C'est ça ! …

Esposito regarda Kate, absorbée par ce que lui disait Vikram. Il lui tendait un dossier en lui désignant du doigt quelque chose. Après tout, que savait-il de lui ?

\- Il y a quand même un truc Castle, commença Ryan … pourquoi nous mettrait-elle à l'égard, si elle implique Vikram ?

\- Techniquement, c'est lui qui l'a impliqué la dedans ! … il est déjà impliqué … il ne risque pas plus sa vie en l'aidant maintenant, qu'avant…

Imparable. L'idée que Castle pouvait avoir raison s'installa dans leurs têtes.

\- Et en plus, reprit Ryan, cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Kate a tant insisté auprès du Central pour lui donner un job, ici … là, où elle l'aurait toujours sous la main …

\- Précisément… alors les gars ? vous me croyez ?

Les regards qu'ils jetaient désormais en direction du bureau de Kate ne laissaient planer aucun doute … oui, ils le croyaient, c'était même carrément réaliste…

\- On va essayer d'y voir plus clair Castle … mais je te suis…

\- Moi aussi vieux…

C'était ça, Castle en était sur, et maintenant qu'il avait compris, il allait tout faire pour que Kate revienne...


End file.
